legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back at home as Raynell and Jessica sit together in their room) Raynell: So Jessie, any fun ideas? Jessica: Nope. Nothing. Raynell: Hmm.... Jessica: You got any ideas? Raynell: Not really. Jessica: Hm. Raynell: Yeah.... (Raynell lies down on the bed with her head hanging off the edge) Raynell: It's official. We're bored. Jessica: *Slumps* Yep... Raynell: Ugh... We need more fun things to do around here... Jessica: You're telling me... (The two sit in silence for a bit before Alex enters the room) Alex: Hey guys. Jessica: Hey sweetie... Alex: Everything okay? Raynell: We're bored.... Jessica: Yeah... Alex: Oh. Well, I just wanted to tell you that Miranda's almost here. Raynell: She is? Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Well, then we should go welcome her. Alex: Right. (The three then go and leave the room as Miranda is seen entering the house) Miranda:..... (The other heroes look over at Miranda) Omega: Hey Miranda! Miranda:.... Blake B: *Comes up* Are you all right? Miranda:.... Alex: Miranda? (Miranda walks off to her room and slams the door shut) Blake B:..... Blake H:....Huh? Erin: Are we....missing something? Blake B: Here, I'll go check on her. Alex: That's probably a good idea. Jack: Good luck. (Blake B goes and enters Miranda's room where she finds her sitting on her bed) Miranda:..... Blake B: Miranda? Are you okay? Miranda:.... Blake B: *Come in and closes the door* Did Garret escape again? Miranda:....No. Blake B: Then what's wrong? Miranda:......He's dead Blake. Blake B: He is? Miranda: Yeah... Blake B:... *Puts hand on Miranda's shoulder* What happened? Miranda: The Shadow Man showed up. Blake B: The Shadow Man? Miranda: *Nods* Blake B: He's the Federation's leader right? Miranda: Yeah. He showed up and killed Garret before I could even get started on interrogating him. Said he was useless to him. Blake B: Useless? Miranda Yep. He just... tossed him aside like yesterday's trash. Blake B:..... Miranda: I tried to stop him but.... *Hugs herself* His mere presence I just... froze. Blake B: Froze? Miranda: Yeah. I never met him in person until then, but from what my time in The Federation did for me, I heard a lot about him. Blake B: Like what? Miranda: Like how most people that mess up and get sent to him never come back, and how his mere presence was enough to instill fear into his own men, which I got to experience first hand. Blake B:.... Miranda: But he also mentioned something else. Blake B: What? Miranda: He said his men hide "In plain sight". I don't understand what that really means, but if I had to guess, he's got spies around the city. Blake B: Spies? Hmm... The others gotta hear about this. Miranda: Right. Who knows how long until we find out the Feds have infiltrated the Pact or even the Government. Blake B: Yeah. Here, let's go tell them. Miranda: *Nods* (The two get up and head out into the living room where they're later seen after telling the story) Alex: Wait, what? Erin: Garret's dead? Jessica: Spies?? Raynell: Whoa man! This is crazy! Blake B: That's everything Miranda said. Jack: SO who are these spies? Miranda: That's the question isn't it? Jack: Uhh. Miranda: Exactly. We don't know who the spies are. Meaning that from here on out, anyone we come into contact with must be considered a possible traitor. Alex:...... Ian: Everyone? Miranda: Yes. Ian: Shit.... Jack: Then I guess we're not totally safe then huh? Blake H: Nope. Jordan: Not in the least. Jack: *Leans back* Well crap. This isn't good then. Alex: It's never good Jack. Kyle: So does this mean we can't go into the city? Alex: Hell no. Erin: Just because they might have spies doesn't mean they're gonna scare us like that. Jessica: Still, I AM worried about Sammy. He goes out into the city. Maybe he's serving the spies. Alex: Hmm.... Jessica: What is it? Alex: Then what do you say we go pay him a visit? Jessica: Wait seriously? Alex: Not all of us. A small handful of us can go down to his restaurant. Jessica: Oh I see. Alex: Right. Me, you, Raynell, Yang and Scott can go check it out. We'll see if it's clear of spies and be on our way. Scott: Got it. Raynell: Let's get started then! Alex: Right, let's go! (The group gets up and heads toward the door before leaving. It then cuts to later on as the group is seen outside Sammy's restaurant) Alex: Hmm.... Raynell: Sammy's Buffet? Hm, catchy. Scott: Wonder if we got time for some grub. Yang: I could go for a bite to. Alex: Remember why we are here. Now let's go. (the 5 enter) Scott: Whoa! Raynell: Holy crap....! (The group sees a bunch of people sitting around as they see a large buffet across from them) Alex: Oh man...! Scott: Now if that's not a glutton's paradise, I don't know what is! Raynell: And it looks so nice here too! Yang: Yeah but where's- (Sammy then comes running out from the kitchen with a smile on his face) Sammy: *Points at the group* Jessica! Jessica: *Gasp* Sammy! Sammy: Jessica! You guys did it, you came! Raynell: Uncle Sammy you're place looks amazing!! Sammy: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Alex: Man we gotta bring the gang down here cause this looks great! Scott: Why didn't we visit before?! Alex: Too busy man! Sammy: Well hey you're here now right? That means you guys get to enjoy the Sammy Experience! Jessica: The what? Sammy: You guys get to eat for free. Scott: !! Alex: Excuse me?! Sammy: Yeah! You're friends right? That means the first visit is free! Alex: No way! Raynell: Thanks Sammy! Jessica: Uhh guys? The mission? Yang: Huh? Sammy: Wait, what mission? Alex: Oh. Right. Sammy could we... Talk to you? Alone? Sammy: Um... S-Sure? (The 5 go with Sammy to another room. Where they explain the situation) Sammy: Spies?? Alex: Yeah. Sammy: And you think they're in my restaurant? Jessica: It's a possibility Sammy. Sammy: Oh man... Why didn't I think of that before? Jessica: Hey, it's not your fault Sammy. Raynell: We didn't know about it either. Sammy: Well, what are we gonna do? Alex: Hmm, well my best bet is to play it cool. We'll stay at the restaurant and act like regular customers while we try and look to see if there's any signs of the spies. Sound like a plan? Raynell: Yeah. Scott: We're with you Alex. Alex: Good. Sammy: Well, then take as much time as you need. Remember you guys get to eat free today. Scott: Hell yeah. Alex: Let's go guys! (The group leaves the room and begin to act casual) Alex: *Whispers* Remember, try to check for suspicious figures. They could be what we need. Raynell: Got it. (The 5 then decide to take a seat) Jessica: So what are you gonna order? Raynell: One of everything! Scott: Whoa slow down there! Raynell: What? Scott: Now if we're eating free, why not get two of everything? Raynell: Oh I like that idea Scott! Jessica: Leave it to the Targhuls to let their appetites do the talking. Raynell: Hey! Scott: Part Targhul thank you very much! Jessica: *Giggles* Alex: Hmm.... (Alex is seen looking around) Alex: Nothing so far. Raynell: What are you getting Alex? Alex: Huh? Raynell: What are you getting? Alex: Oh um... hmm... (Alex looks at his menu) Alex: Hmmm, I might get his grilled cheese to be honest. Yang: Ah going with the classic eh? I think I'm gonna go with... Hmm so many choices. Scott: Yeah who knew he could make all this stuff. Jessica: He wasn't kidding when he said he was experimenting. Raynell: Yeah. This is insane! Alex: *Still looking around* …. Yang: Hey you think there any employees? Scott: A place like this there better be. Jessica: That just means more spies to consider. Raynell: Oh I doubt Uncle Sammy would let some smelly old spy work for him! Alex: You never know. (Sammy then walks up to the table) Sammy: Hey guys! Alex: Sammy?? Yang: What are you doing? Jessica: Aren't you supposed to be working?? Sammy: Oh I am. (Sammy points to show a few clones of his working around the restaurant) Sammy: See? I use my clones as employees! Jessica: Wow! That's ingenious! Scott: And an awesome way to save money. Sammy: I know right? So. Can I take your order? Raynell: TWO OF EVERYTHING! Scott: Yes! Sammy: Uhhh, okay then guys. Alex: Didn't you guys eat while Miranda was gone? Scott: Yeah but if Sammy's cooking, I'm down to eat until I explode! Raynell: I'D SUCK THIS WHOLE PLACE DRY! Sammy: Jeez trying to put me out of business??? Scott: Oh no no, not in the least! Raynell: But you know how much we love your cooking Uncle Sammy! Sammy: True. Jessica: Just don't go into a food coma Raynell. Raynell: Hehe. Sammy All right. Two of everything. Raynell: Yay! Scott: We eating tonight! Sammy: Alex? Alex: Grilled Cheese. Sammy: Ah. The classic. Yang? Yang: Steak. Sammy: Got it. And what about you Jess? Jessica: Hmm, I'll just chicken tenders for now Sammy. Sammy: All right! Grilled Cheese, Steak and Chicken Tenders! Plus Two of everything! Get ready to eat tonight guys! Raynell: Woo! Scott: Alright! (Alex smiles as Sammy walks off. A man walks up to the table) ???: Excuse me. Alex: Hm? ???: Sorry for bothering you guys, but is it okay if I sit with you? I noticed there's no free seats around, so I was wondering if I could join you. You mind? Yang: Uhhh- Raynell: Sure! Have a seat sir! (The man sits down) ???: Thank you. (Alex looks at the man) Yang: So uh... What's your name sir? ???: My name? Yang: Yeah. ???: Oh. It's not important. Yang:.... Alex: Okay. (The group sits in silence as the man read his menu) ???: Quite the selection we got here. What to have? Alex:..... (Alex looks around until he sees three more people at another table watching them with blank expressions) Alex: Hmm.... ???: Oh yeah, you kids mind if I ask a question? Jessica: S-Sure. ???: Well you see, I'm trying to find my friend. I heard he was in town so I decided now was the best time to see him. Scott: Who is he? ???: Not sure. I think his last name was.....Hendricks. Defenders: !! (The Defenders look at each other, unsure what to say) Alex:... *Clears throat* Hendricks? Can't say I heard that name. ???: Oh yeah, I didn't think you would. Jessica:..... ???: Then again, I'm sure you have. I mean, after all.... (The man's eyes glow red) ???: You are Defenders right? Alex:..... Raynell: Um... S-Sir? Your eyes... They are bit- (The three men at the other table then stand up with the same glowing eyes as does the man at the Defenders' table) ???: Looks like we came at the right time boys! (The heroes stand up ready to fight) Alex: So you're the spies huh!? ???: Obviously. Yang: Well that just means we gotta kick your asses! ???: Try us! Sammy: Hey! (The heroes and the Spies turn toward Sammy) Sammy: If you guys are gonna fight, take it outside for god's sake! Everyone:...… (Scene changes to them being outside) Raynell: Aww man... I wanted to eat. Alex: You can once we beat these guys! Yang: Then let's get started! ???: Go ahead, try and- (Yang then charges forward and punches one of the Spies in the face, doing no damage) Yang: What?? ???: Nice try. (Yang pulls her fist away to show that she tore away at some of the Spy's skin, revealing metal) Yang: What the- (The Spy grabs Yang's hand and begins to twist it around) Yang: AH AHH!! STOP!! Scott: These guys are robots?! ???: Androids kid. (The Android punches Yang away) Yang: GNN!! Alex: Shit. Raynell: Androids? That's so cool! ???: Thanks for the compliment. ???: But it won't save you. Alex: What do you want? ???: Blake Hendricks. That is all. Alex: So that's what this is about huh? Well sorry, but we aren't giving you him. ???: You would defend the son of your greatest enemy? Alex:.... Jessica:..... ???: Exactly. Raynell: Hey, Blake is our friend! ???: And we have to listen to this from a Targhul why? Raynell: *Gasp* Mean! Scott: Come on guys, let's teach these rust buckets a lesson! Alex: Got it! (The group prepares to fight against the Androids) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts